Smart card readers have been known for some time. However, conventional smart card readers do not provide the ability to independently verify the identity of a smart card holder. Additionally, conventional smart card readers do not permit dual-sided operation, such that at least two (2) smart cards may be inserted into a single card reader simultaneously. Finally, conventional smart card readers do not provide the ability to visually display information regarding data stored on a smart card.
Thus, there is presently a need for a smart card reader system which permits user identification, and which allows insertion of multiple smart cards simultaneously. There is also presently a need for a smart card reader system which permits the visual display of information.